


Surprise

by CustardCreamies



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil comes home to find that everyone had his birthday party without him. But one member of the family hasn't forgotten him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So I hated the ending to today's episode as Virge is my favourite and I just needed to write something to make up for that ending. I also love the Brains/Virgil ship so I wrote this little thing.

Virgil looked around him at the discarded birthday stuff and sighed, typical. 

As much as it was a good feeling to know that he saved children's lives today, it still wasn't comparable to the fact that it seemed as if his whole family had had the party without him, there was no cake and the decorations were all down. Why couldn't they have waited for him?

He was just about to leave the room when a soft voice called "you didn't think I wouldn't have waited for you?"

Brains came out of the kitchen, a small smile on his face as he held a small cake on a plate in his hands. A candle was gently glowing on top of it.

Virgil gave him a warm smile "thank you" he said softly as Brains put the cake down on the table.

Brains returned the smile "it-it was n-nothing really. Your Grandmother and Alan finished the original cake between them, which I -th-thought was unfair, so me and MAX decided to make you a new one. We've been waiting ever since"

"Seriously Brains, thank you so much. I thought everyone had forgotten and then I was late home..." Virgil trailed off, looking sad.

"Hey now, don't be sad. I'm here. I'd always wait for you, regardless of the delicious cake" Brains chuckled and sat on the sofa besides Virgil, offering him a slice of the cake on the plate.

Virgil took the offered slice and moaned when he bit into it. It was lemon. His favourite.

Brains smiled at the delighted look on Virgil's face "good?" he asked softly.

"Very" Virgil said around the mouthful of cake.

Brains laughed and shoved him lightly "do-don't talk with your mouth full!" 

Virgil swallowed and grinned "sorry!" His expression softened and he leaned over to give Brains a gentle kiss. 

Brains practically melted into the kiss and leaned up to run his hands through Virgil's hair. Virgil sighed in relaxation. 

When they parted, Virgil was glowing with happiness. 

"This was probably the best birthday ever" Virgil murmured softly.

"Even if your Grandmother ate your cake?" Brains asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Even that" Virgil said with a laugh. He gently took Brains' hand in his, squeezing it softly "thank you"

Brains blushed beetroot red and looked at their joined hands, almost as if he didn't believe he was with him. 

"Now, lets see if we can't have any more birthday fun?" Virgil asked with a wink, causing Brains to blush deeper and bat him gently with his other hand. 

"Stop that!" he scolded, but there was mirth in his eyes as he allowed Virgil to pull him up and lead him to his room.  

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please comment! :D


End file.
